Welcome to the Garden of Destruction
by Terpsich0re
Summary: Yaoi/Dir en grey guests Ce qu'il faisait là? Il ne le savait que trop bien. Il allait être puni. Puni d'être tombé amoureux. D'un homme. Qui l'aimait en retour.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous souhaiter la bienvenue sur cette première fiction que je publie sur le site... Re-publie serait le terme le plus exact, mais ce n'est qu'un détail.

Cette fiction, c'est celle que je considère comme mon premier vrai petit bébé. J'en ai écrit une avant, mais c'est avec celle-ci que ma véritable plume s'est révélée. Noire, dure, angoissée et angoissante, un brin sadique. Si le Angst ne vous plait pas, ou si vous êtes une âme sensible, ne lisez pas. **Terps', ou comment faire fuir le lecteur**.

Toutefois, si vous décidez de lire, je me ferai une joie de vous accueillir dans l'univers sombre et torturé de ce Jardin de la Destruction...

Je vous conseille, en lisant, d'écouter la chanson Clever Sleazoid de Dir en grey. Cette fiction n'est pas une song-fic, mais les titres des différents chapitres sont des paroles de cette chanson, et l'ambiance ultra-violente se rapporte assez bien au contexte décrit ici.

Une dernière chose, et je vous laisse profiter du texte...  
SweetHeart Chérie, ma Rin d'amour, merci. Pour tout. Pour m'avoir soutenue, corrigée, aidée, supportée (et Dieu sait que ce n'est pas une mince affaire), inspirée, permis de relâcher la pression, fait rire... Parce qu'une "bêta" comme toi, j'en trouverai plus jamais. Et que de toute façon, je n'en voudrais pas...

Bonne lecture à toutes (et tous?), et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je réponds toujours à toutes les reviews ;)

Terps', xx

* * *

**Welcome to the Garden of Destruction**

**Prologue**

**[Wake up, You're dead]**

**

* * *

**

Ce qu'il faisait là? Il ne le savait que trop bien.

Il allait être puni. Puni d'être tombé amoureux. D'un homme. Qui l'aimait en retour.

Pourquoi, demanderez-vous, alors qu'il y a maintenant bien longtemps que l'homosexualité est rentrée dans les mœurs ? Parce que. Parce que cet homme qu'il aimait était son _maitre_, tout simplement. Il était leur maitre à tous, ici, mais lui était différent. Il était le favori. Et tous auraient souhaité être à sa place. Lui, petit être insignifiant et haïssable aux yeux de tous. Le fils d'une putain droguée jusqu'à la moelle. Eux n'étaient bien évidemment pas mieux que lui. Tous étaient issus d'une situation plus ou moins semblable à la sienne.  
Oui, mais lui avait été choisi. Et pas eux. Et pas _elle_.

De la jalousie, pure et simple. Voilà, la vraie raison de ce qui allait se dérouler sous nos yeux ébahis. Sentiment étrange qui s'était infiltré dans leurs veines tel le pire des poisons, et qui désormais les poussait à se venger, collectivement. Pour eux, certes, mais aussi parce qu'elle leur avait demandé.

_Elle_... Qui était-elle ? Vous le saurez bien assez tôt... Revenons à _lui_, pour le moment...

Assis sur une simple chaise de bois, nu, les mains attachées dans le dos, les pieds entravés, un bâillon sur la bouche, il attendait. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre, de toute façon ?

Leur mascarade durait depuis bien longtemps, déjà, mais ce soir, il savait que tout allait prendre fin. D'une façon qu'il ne devinerait que bien trop tôt.

Ce soir, tout sera fini. Ce soir, il se réveillera. _Mort_.


	2. Acte Premier

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Je poste en même temps que le prologue, la première partie de cette fiction. Le prologue est définitivement trop court que pour être publié seul.

Mêmes remarques que précédemment :  
- Âmes sensibles, c'est à vos risques et périls  
- N'oubliez pas d'écouter Clever Sleaoid  
- SweetHeart, encore merci!  
- Je réponds à tout le monde ;)

Bonne lecture!

Terps', xx

* * *

**Welcome to the Garden of Destruction**

**Acte Premier**

**[****It overflows with Despair and Pain]**

**

* * *

**

Qui était-il? Il n'en avait aucune idée.  
Qu'était-il ? Il ne le savait pas plus. Mais il serait bientôt fixé. On était venu lui annoncer le matin même. Si tant est qu'il ait su ce qu'était le matin, là où il se trouvait.

Isolé de tout, sa connaissance du monde ne se résumait qu'à peu de choses.  
Une pièce sombre, malsaine. Ressemblant plus à un cachot qu'à autre chose. Le jour y tombait à peine, pénétrant à regret à travers d'épais barreaux chargés de rouille, placés bien trop haut que pour espérer apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un bout de l'extérieur.  
Quatre murs de pierres suintants, sur lesquels s'étendait une mousse verdâtre d'origine inconnue, accompagnée ici et là de quelques champignons à l'apparence douteuse.  
Une sorte de matelas, assez fin que pour sentir la froideur humide ressortant des pierres brutes du sol sur lequel il avait été négligemment jeté. Oreiller ? Couverture ? Deux mots qui ne faisaient pas partie de son vocabulaire.  
Deux seaux, un pour les besoins naturels, un pour la toilette quotidienne. Changés tous les trois jours par ceux qui se trouvaient « de l'autre côté ». Ceux qu'il fallait appeler « esclaves », si l'on ne voulait aucun ennui avec ceux qui se faisaient nommer « gardes ».  
D'après ce qu'il avait pu apprendre, les esclaves étaient des hommes plus ou moins âgés qui s'occupaient de toutes les corvées de la demeure. Demeure dont il ne connaissait bien évidemment pas l'existence, en dehors de son nom, n'ayant jamais mis ne serait-ce qu'un orteil en dehors de sa cellule.

Mais revenons à son statut.  
Cette journée allait être décisive pour le restant de ses jours. Il allait être marqué.  
Bien sûr, il ne savait pas dans quelles circonstances, ni avec quoi, ni même comment. Et cela valait peut-être mieux ainsi, finalement. Tout ce qu'il savait, était qu'il aurait droit à une lettre si on le destinait à devenir esclave. Et à un nombre si on le jugeait apte à devenir « concubin ». Encore un mot qui lui était inconnu.  
Pourquoi ce jour-ci, en particulier ? Parce qu'il était considéré comme étant celui de son douzième anniversaire. Notion inconnue pour lui, tout comme celle de l'année, des mois, des jours, du temps qui passe,... Tout cela ne représentait rien pour lui.  
Il se contentait de dormir lorsqu'il était fatigué, de manger lorsqu'il avait faim et qu'on daignait le nourrir, de boire lorsqu'il avait soif et qu'on daignait l'hydrater. De vivre, en quelque sorte. Si l'on peut appeler cela « vivre », nous qui connaissons la valeur de la vie humaine.  
Avait-il connu autre chose avant d'atterrir ici ? Il semblerait, aux dires des gardes. Mais il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie passée...

**[Une dizaine d'années plus tôt]**

Une ruelle sombre. Deux corps emmêlés. Quelques cris étouffés. Un échange de liquides. Dans tous les sens du terme.  
De nouveaux cris. Non retenus cette fois. Des cris de nouveau-né.

**- Hé ! Il y a ton môme qui braille !****  
****- Ouais, ça va, j'arrive, c'est bon !****  
****- Est-ce qu'un jour, tu pourras arrêter de t'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui sous les yeux de ton gosse ?****  
****- Non. Tu sais que c'est impossible, je sais rien faire d'autre, et j'ai besoin de fric ! ****  
****- Mais t'es logée, nourrie et blanchie ici ! Pourquoi t'as besoin de blé ?****  
****- Tu pourrais pas comprendre...**

Et de fait, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle ne savait pas ce que ça faisait, d'être en manque. De ne pas pouvoir se passer de cette saloperie que son amie avait eu le malheur de gouter, un jour, juste pour voir. D'être capable de vendre son corps, uniquement pour se payer sa dose, hors de prix. Pour ne plus avoir à sentir ce manque, qui lui faisait littéralement perdre la tête.  
L'hypertension. Les difficultés respiratoires. Les vomissements. L'angoisse. Les tremblements. Les convulsions. Les insomnies. Les évanouissements. La paranoïa.  
Elle était devenue dépendante en à peine deux prises. Et les symptômes de son état de manque n'avaient pas tardé à arriver.  
Alors oui, elle se prostituait. _Mais avait-elle réellement le choix ? _

Regardant ce que son dernier client lui avait laissé comme rémunération, elle soupira longuement. Elle devait déjà une sacrée somme à son dealer. Et là, elle avait à peine de quoi se faire un fix. Autant dire qu'elle allait de nouveau passer un sale quart d'heure...  
**  
****- Tu sais me le garder, le temps que j'aille m'approvisionner ? ****  
****- Non. T'as voulu un gosse, t'assumes. T'as qu'à le prendre avec.**

Ca, c'était le pire qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se tramait, chez son revendeur, mais elle savait qu'amener son rejeton était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. _Mais avait-elle réellement le choix ?_

Arrivée sur place, elle frappa à la porte et dut attendre de longues minutes avant qu'on ne lui ouvre. Un nouveau. Elle se dit que c'était peut-être sa chance, finalement. Ayant passé commande, elle refila à l'homme une enveloppe fermée, et partit assez vite que pour qu'il n'ait le temps de l'ouvrir avant sa fuite.  
Malheureusement pour elle, son négociant habituel était derrière elle.

**- Alors, il y a combien dans l'enveloppe ?****  
****- Deux cents euros...****  
****- Seulement ? Mais ce n'est pas assez, ça, ma belle. Va falloir allonger la monnaie, si t'espères repartir d'ici avec tes achats.****  
****- Tu... Tu sais bien que j'ai pas plus.****  
****- Alors, tant pis pour toi. Je garde ça comme remboursement de dettes, et si tu veux encore de la marchandise, tu reviens quand t'auras de quoi te la payer.****  
****- Non... Je tiens plus là... Il m'en faut...****  
****- Qu'est-ce que t'as dans les bras ? C'est ton gosse ? Fille ou garçon ?****  
****- C'est... mon fils...****  
****- Ok... Alors, écoute-moi bien... Ton fils, contre deux mois gratuits...****  
****- Non... S'il te plait... Non... Ne me fais pas ça... Il est tout ce que j'ai...****  
****- C'est à toi de voir, ma belle.**

Elle prit le temps de la réflexion. Sans doute trois ou quatre secondes. Et échangea finalement son fils contre suffisamment de doses que pour tenir deux mois entiers. Elle savait qu'elle le regretterait, tôt ou tard. _Mais avait-elle réellement le choix ?_

Et c'est ainsi qu'il fit son entrée dans la demeure, par un beau soir d'été. Depuis lors, il vivait confiné dans sa cellule, attendant patiemment son heure. Et celle-ci semblait enfin arrivée.  
Il ne savait pas encore ce qui l'attendait, derrière cette lourde porte en bois massif. Mais après tout, cela pourrait-il être pire que ce qu'il avait vécu jusque maintenant ? Que cette vie de reclus, remplie uniquement de solitude étouffante ?

**[L'après-midi de ses présumés douze ans]**

Il n'avait jamais vu autant de monde en une fois. Une vraie délégation. Et ça l'impressionnait. Il se sentait petit. Extrêmement petit.  
Tous avaient l'air de savoir quoi faire, comment se comporter, sauf lui. Et ça l'angoissait. Devait-il bouger ? Dire quelque chose ? Il n'en savait rien. Il n'avait jamais vécu de situation semblable, auparavant.  
Heureusement pour lui, ajouterons-nous.  
Il fut examiné sous toutes les coutures, un long moment. Et puis les « Anciens », comme les gardes les appelaient, sortirent, le laissant de nouveau seul.

Le reste de la journée passa assez vite. Bien que les notions temporelles étaient quelque chose de très vague, pour lui, en plus d'être déjà très relatives en temps normal. Qui peut réellement juger objectivement du temps qui s'écoule, si ce n'est une horloge ? Or ici, il n'en disposait d'aucune. Et il n'aurait de toute façon pas su s'en servir si quelqu'un avait eu un jour l'idée de lui en fournir une.

Ce qu'il considéra comme le début de la soirée vint assez rapidement, et il décida de se coucher sans prendre la peine de réclamer son repas. La journée l'avait épuisé. Leur visite, l'avait épuisé. Il ne savait pas ce que signifiait _être marqué_, mais les regards apeurés des esclaves lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé que c'était son tour lui avait fait craindre le pire. Si cela consistait à se faire tripoter dans tous les sens pendant quelques instants par une bande de vieillards, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait dû s'inquiéter.

Oui, mais voilà. Il ne savait pas ce que signifiait _être marqué_.  
Aussi, quand la porte se rouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer pour la deuxième fois les Anciens, trois gardes et deux esclaves portant un lourd chaudron, il prit peur. Quelque chose le fit angoisser. Quoi ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Une petite voix au fond de lui lui criait de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Mais comment fuir d'un endroit dont la seule issue est bloquée par un homme qui fait facilement deux fois votre taille ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de les voir venir, ces deux mains qui l'encerclèrent fermement, pendant que deux autres s'attelaient à l'attacher à genoux, face au mur. Ses cheveux furent relevés en un chignon peu élégant.  
La seule chose dont il prit conscience fut le fer chaud contre sa nuque dégagée. Il ne put retenir un hurlement, tant la douleur ressentie avait été fulgurante, le traversant de part en part. Il perdit connaissance quelques instants, et lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, sa seule consolation fut de découvrir le fer avec lequel on l'avait marqué. Il représentait un numéro. 17.  
Il échappait au rang d'esclave.  
Il allait devenir un « concubin ».


	3. Acte Deuxième

**/!\ **Premier passage NC-17 de cette fiction.

Et toujours les mêmes remarques que précédemment :

- Âmes sensibles, ne pas venir se plaindre  
- Homophobes, s'abstenir  
- Et merci SweetHeart, pour tes corrections et ton soutien sans faille ;)

Bonne lecture,  
Terps', xx

* * *

**Welcome to the Garden of Destruction**

**Acte Deuxième**

**[****See the Prince on the Rocking Horse]**

**

* * *

**

Qui était-il ? Dix-sept.  
Qu'était-il ? Un concubin. Tout du moins le serait-il tôt ou tard.

Quatre ans. Cela ne représentait rien pour lui. C'était simplement le temps qui lui restait avant de faire son _entrée_. S'il avait su compter, si on avait pris la peine de lui apprendre à compter, il aurait su que cela lui faisait encore approximativement trois mille trois cents repas à prendre dans cette pièce. Et il aurait ainsi pu les décompter.

Oui mais voilà. Il ne savait pas compter. Ni décompter par conséquent. Lire et écrire non plus, par ailleurs. Ce qu'il savait faire ? Boire. Manger. Dormir. Baragouiner quelques mots. Ceux qui étaient vraiment utiles. Et comprendre la plupart des autres. S'ils correspondaient à des concepts qu'il pouvait facilement intégrer. Ou qui pouvaient éventuellement représenter quelque chose de concret pour lui. Pas comme le temps. Indomptable. Impalpable. Qui passait, inlassablement, plus ou moins lentement.  
Il y a deux sortes de temps. Le temps qui attend, et le temps qui espère. Et que pouvait-il faire d'autre qu'attendre et espérer, là où il se trouvait ? Attendre que l'heure soit venue. Et espérer que sa condition soit améliorée. Si toutefois il avait pu considérer que la sienne pouvait l'être. S'il l'avait jugée mauvaise, ou difficile. Mais comment l'aurait-il pu, lui qui n'avait pas conscience de sa situation ? Comment comparer quelque chose, quand on ne peut le rattacher à rien ? Pouvait-il se plaindre, lui qui ne connaissait que la vie dans sa cellule ? Peut-on réellement rêver mieux, lorsqu'on ne sait ce qu'est _rêver_?

Ces quatre années passèrent à une vitesse fulgurante. De notre point de vue, en tout cas. Et nous pouvons considérer que du sien aussi, d'une certaine manière. La subjectivité du temps prend toute son ampleur, lorsque la principale activité de la journée ne consiste plus à attendre.  
Ses journées étaient à présent rythmées par la visite régulière de précepteurs, tous envoyés afin de lui apprendre comment se comporter en dehors de sa cellule. Une fois qu'il serait enfin envoyé au Jardin, lieu que nous découvrirons un peu plus tard.  
Les règles à suivre n'étaient pas très nombreuses mais d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, elles étaient essentielles. Aucune ne devait être enfreinte. Sous aucun prétexte. Même s'il n'en comprenait pas la moitié.

Règle n°1 : Jurer loyauté et fidélité au _Maitre_  
Loyauté et fidélité étant des notions qu'il avait fallu lui faire comprendre. Et le maitre étant une personne encore inconnue pour lui.  
Règle n°2 : Ne jamais s'adresser directement au _Maitre_  
Règle n°3 : Ne jamais regarder le _Maitre_ droit dans les yeux.  
Règle n°4 : Ne jamais tenter de fuir.  
Règle n°5 : Traiter les autres concubins avec respect et déférence.  
Encore de nouveaux concepts.  
Ces règles-ci étaient les principales. Les autres, il les apprendrait petit à petit, une fois son _entrée_ faite.

**[Le matin de son entrée]  
**

Aujourd'hui, il avait seize ans.  
Aujourd'hui, il allait faire son _entrée_ au Jardin.  
Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée presque quinze ans plus tôt, il allait sortir de sa cellule. Et rencontrer une douche. Et un coiffeur. Ses longs cheveux ébène lui arrivaient pratiquement aux chevilles, et avaient besoin d'entretien.  
Vint ensuite le tour du maquilleur, qui mit en valeur son plus bel atout : ses yeux. Légèrement soulignés de noir, leur couleur ressortait à merveille.  
Le styliste lui fit troquer son short déchiré contre un sarouel flamboyant, concordant parfaitement avec les touches de couleur que le coiffeur avait subtilement glissées dans ses cheveux un peu plus tôt. Le tissu avait une texture particulière, qu'on l'aida à identifier comme étant de la soie. Un toucher doux contre sa peau. Une sensation qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu quitter.  
Les trois hommes qui s'affairaient autour de lui depuis plusieurs heures déjà s'arrêtèrent, et le regardèrent un instant. Ils se sourirent mutuellement ensuite. Le résultat plairait plus que certainement au _Maitre_. Ils étaient fiers d'eux.  
Il était parfait.

**[Le soir même]  
**

Appréhension. Sentiment inconnu qui faisait naitre au creux de son ventre une chaleur à la fois douce et inquiétante.  
Debout devant l'immense double porte en bois massif, il attendait qu'on daigne le faire entrer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était _impatient_.

Entendant le cliquetis caractéristique d'une serrure qui se déverrouille, il releva lentement la tête et la vue qui s'offrait à lui le pétrifia sur place. Ses yeux ne savaient où se poser tant il y avait des choses à voir. C'était indescriptible.

Mais essayons quand même...  
De la moquette blanche, épais nuage cotonneux recouvrant le sol.  
De hauts murs sur lesquels étaient accrochées des tapisseries claires, contrastant avec les lourdes tentures de velours toutes plus sombres les unes que les autres.  
De nombreux sofas immaculés, sur lesquels reposaient de moelleux coussins aux couleurs éclatantes.  
Des bains, immense étendue limpide qui dégageait un parfum rappelant celui de la fleur d'oranger.  
Des plantes de toutes sortes posées nonchalamment, ici et là. Gardénia, lys, datura, roses, frésia, iris,...  
Des tables remplies de victuailles. Pâtisseries, gâteaux, fruits, friandises, chocolats.  
Dans tous les recoins de la pièce, des hommes. Tous habillés pareillement d'un simple sarouel blanc. Combien ? Encore aurait-il fallu pouvoir compter, pour le savoir.  
Au centre de la pièce, une estrade, surélevée de quelques bonnes dizaines de centimètres, surplombée de la seule source de lumière de la pièce : une coupole laissant passer la clarté aveuglante du jour, et la noirceur éblouissante de la nuit.  
Et sur cette estrade, dominant tout le reste, de dos, un homme.

Une fois qu'il eut posé ses yeux sur lui, il ne put les en détacher. Cet homme était différent de tous ceux qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir, du fin fond de sa cellule.  
De longs cheveux tombant sur des épaules larges, un dos musclé, des bras minces mais sans doute puissants, des fesses gourmandes, des jambes longues et fines. C'était en tout cas comme cela qu'il l'imaginait, sa tenue l'empêchant de profiter pleinement du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Un genre de toge mauve tirant sur le magenta recouvrait en effet la quasi-totalité de son corps.  
Une étrange impression lui tordait à présent l'estomac, tandis que dans son esprit une seule phrase trouvait un écho suffisant que pour s'infiltrer. C'était _lui_. Le _Maitre_  
Alors que la réalité venait de le frapper de plein fouet, celui-ci se tourna vers lui, son regard perçant et sondeur s'ancrant dans le sien. Mais une des règles apprises par cœur lui revint en mémoire, et il baissa automatiquement les yeux. S'empêchant ainsi de voir le léger signe de tête accordé aux Anciens présents par le Maitre. Et l'imperceptible sourire orner ses lèvres lorsqu'il reposa ses yeux sur le _nouveau_.

**- Bienvenu au Jardin des Sens, Dix-Sept**

_Le Jardin des Sens_. Harem moderne implanté en plein cœur de la capitale nippone.

Tout s'était passé si vite qu'il eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte des regards affamés que les autres hommes posaient sur lui avant d'être emmené dans une autre pièce, plus petite, plus sombre, isolée, meublée en tout et pour tout d'un seul fauteuil, à priori peu confortable.  
On l'y installa, lui demandant d'attendre quelques instants.  
Il commença alors à essayer d'analyser ce qui se passait en lui. Cette sensation de manque une fois que _sa_ voix s'était tue. Une fois qu'_il_ avait disparu de son champ de vision.  
Il se tortura l'esprit pendant plus d'une heure, assis dans la pénombre, loin de se douter des enjeux de la réunion qui se tramait dans la pièce juste au-dessus de la sienne...

**[Le premier Conseil]  
**

Le Conseil des Anciens. C'était ainsi qu'était appelée chacune de leur réunion. A quoi servaient-ils ? A prendre les meilleures décisions afin que tout se passe pour le mieux au Jardin, et dans les autres parties de la Demeure, parties auxquelles nous n'avons pas encore accès, mis à part les cachots. Peut-être plus tard aurons-nous l'occasion d'y jeter un coup d'œil discret. Mais pour le moment, concentrons-nous sur le sujet du Conseil de ce soir.  
La _préparation_ de Dix-Sept.  
Qui allait s'en occuper ? Qui allait faire en sorte que son intégration parmi les autres concubins se passe au mieux ? Qui allait lui expliquer le fonctionnement des lieux ?  
Bien sûr, les principales règles lui avaient déjà été expliquées en long et en large, durant ces quatre dernières années. Mais ses précepteurs en avaient volontairement omis une. La plus importante. Celle sans laquelle il était impossible de réellement faire partie du jardin.  
Il fallait être actif. _Sexuellement_.  
Et vous vous doutez bien que confiné dans le fond de sa cellule, Dix-Sept n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de poser ses mains sur un homme. Ni sur une femme par ailleurs, celles-ci semblant être interdites de séjour dans la Demeure.

**- Je m'en chargerai personnellement.****  
****- V... Vous ?****  
****- Ca pose un problème ?****  
****- N... Non, non, bien sûr que non. Disons juste que c'est...****  
****- Inhabituel ? Je le sais bien mais...****  
****- Mais ?****  
****- Mais... Rien! Après tout, je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier. Amenez le gosse dans ma chambre, je l'y attendrai !****  
****- B... Bien, **_**Maitre**_

**[Cette nuit-là]  
**

L'expérience. Voilà quelque chose qui lui faisait cruellement défaut, à cet instant précis. Etait-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Il n'aurait pu le dire. Et nous non plus.  
Oh, bien sûr, le fait d'ignorer ce qui l'attendait l'empêchait sans doute de s'inquiéter. Et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir, finalement. Après tout, il avait déjà eu l'occasion de vivre certaines choses sans y être préparé, comme son _marquage_, et au vu de ce qui s'était produit, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas aimé _savoir_. C'était assez traumatisant comme cela, sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de s'en faire une idée préalable.  
Ce qui allait se passer dans cette pièce allait-il lui faire aussi mal, voilà sa principale interrogation. Et s'il avait _su_...

Son attente lui avait semblé interminable. Et maintenant qu'il se tenait devant cette porte, l'impatience le reprenait. Il avait envie de se ruer à l'intérieur, pour y découvrir ce qui l'attendait encore. Ce n'était pas le Jardin, la porte était différente. Alors, dans quel autre lieu allait-il entrer ?  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus, un des gardes venait de lui ouvrir et de le pousser à l'intérieur.

Il resta un moment figé sur place, avant que _sa_ voix ne s'élève, brisant le silence quasi religieux qui s'était installé. On lui avait appris qu'il ne devait pas _lui_ parler. Et il comptait respecter ces règles, même s'il ne les comprenait pas.  
Le _Maitre_ sourit, visiblement amusé de la situation, mais ce sourire échappa à Dix-Sept, tout comme la lente avancée qu'_il_ faisait dans sa direction.  
Arrivé devant lui, _il_ lui prit le menton entre les doigts, et l'obligea à relever la tête.

**- Regarde-moi...**

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure. Mais c'en fut assez pour le décider à _obéir_. Après tout, c'était _lui_, le _Maitre_, alors sans doute avait-_il_ le droit d'exiger ce genre de choses. L'infraction de ses propres règles.  
_Il_ continua sur son ton le plus doux, celui qu'_il_ voulait rassurant, tentant de mettre son nouvel élément en confiance pour la suite des événements.

**- Je sais ce qu'on t'a appris, mais quand tu es ici avec moi, tu peux oublier les règles 2 et 3. Je te donne le droit de me regarder, et de me parler. D'accord ?****  
****- D'a... D'accord...****  
****- Sais-tu déjà ce qu'il va se passer ce soir ?****  
****- N... Non... **

Se rappelant soudainement la dernière fois qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose dont on ne l'avait pas vraiment prévenu, il se permit de demander.

**- Ca... Ca va faire mal ? Je... Je veux dire... Comme le marquage ?****  
****- Non, c'est... différent.**_ Ca pourrait être bien pire..._ **Tu me fais confiance ?****  
****- Ou... Oui... Je n'ai pas le choix, vous êtes... le Maitre...**

_Il_ ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette dernière remarque. Ces petits jeunes étaient finalement drôlement bien éduqués...  
_Il_ reprit pour mettre les choses au clair une dernière fois, avant de se lancer.

**- Bien. Maintenant, tout ce que je vais te demander, c'est de te laisser entièrement faire, pour le reste de la nuit. Si toutefois tu avais le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à me le dire, d'accord ?****  
****- D'accord...**

Lentement, _il_ le contourna plusieurs fois, l'observant intensément, comme pour imprimer son image dans _son_ esprit. Puis, _il_ s'arrêta et lui fit face, le dévisageant une dernière fois. Sans quitter son regard, _il_ laissa _ses_ mains s'aventurer sur son torse ferme, se contentant de l'effleurer, retraçant chaque courbe du bout des doigts.  
_Il_ ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Ni lui faire mal.  
_Il_ avait assisté à de nombreuses _préparations_, au cours de ces dernières années, et même s'_il_ s'était toujours montré insensible aux cris horrifiés des « nouveaux », _il_ savait qu'_il_ ne supporterait pas ceux de Dix-Sept. _Il_ ne voulait pas que les Anciens s'occupent de lui, se bornant à le « sauter », à « le » faire au plus vite, pour être débarrassés le plus rapidement possible de leur « corvée ». Il souffrirait. Et _il_ n'en avait pas envie.  
_Il_ voulait que ce moment reste un souvenir immuable et merveilleux pour eux deux. Pourquoi ? _Il_ ne le savait pas encore. Mais _il_ souhaitait que sa première fois se passe dans de bonnes conditions. _Il_ avait l'intention d'être patient, de prendre son temps. Allait-_il_ être doux, tendre ? Sans aucun doute. Allait-_il_ faire preuve... d'amour ? Peut-être. Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs ce sentiment qu'_il_ avait l'impression de ressentir lorsque _ses_ yeux se posaient sur lui. Ce sentiment qui _le_ faisait se comporter différemment. Qui _lui_ faisait prendre des décisions insensées.

Alors que _le Maitre_ s'attaquait aux délicieuses lignes formant son dos, il ne put empêcher un frisson de lui électriser la peau. C'était une sensation entièrement nouvelle pour lui. Il n'avait jamais connu cela avant. Personne n'avait jamais posé ses mains sur lui de cette manière, pas même les deux esclaves qui l'avaient aidé à prendre une douche le matin-même.  
Un nouveau frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale, et lui fit fermer les yeux. Il avait chaud. Très chaud. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, il avait l'impression qu'il allait finir par sortir de sa poitrine si son rythme ne diminuait pas rapidement. Et pour couronner le tout, une chaleur plus qu'agréable s'était installée dans son bas-ventre, lui faisant peu à peu perdre pied avec la réalité qui l'entourait. Ce qu'_il_ était en train de lui faire ? Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas qu'_il_ s'arrête. Il voulait continuer à sentir _ses_ mains arpenter son épiderme, encore et encore.  
Il _le_ sentait s'aventurer de plus en plus bas, frôlant la limite de son pantalon, le descendant même légèrement sur ses hanches délicates. Lorsque _sa_ bouche vint se coller à son cou, il ne put éviter qu'un gémissement ne s'échappe.  
Et soudainement, plus rien. Il ne _le_ sentait plus contre lui, et ne percevait plus aucun mouvement. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux, pour tomber sur _les siens_, brillants d'une étrange lueur, qui lui était inconnue.

Le désir. Une conduite d'envoûtement, selon Sartre. Et Dieu sait à quel point _il_ l'était, à ce moment précis.  
Envoûté. Charmé. Séduit. Fasciné. Captivé. Subjugué. Ensorcelé. Ses yeux, ses lèvres, les quelques gouttes de sueur perlant sur ses tempes.  
S'_il_ ne s'était pas contrôlé, _il_ aurait pu le prendre sur place, dans la seconde, tant le son qu'il avait émis quelques secondes plus tôt _lui_ avait plu. Mais _il_ savait que lui sauter dessus là, tout de suite, n'était pas une bonne idée. Ce son... _Il_ en aurait entendu d'autres, sans aucun doute, mais pas comme celui-là. Pas parce qu'il _aimait_ ça. Or, c'était cela qu'_il_ voulait. L'entendre soupirer, gémir, crier. De frustration parce qu'_il_ le faisait languir, de plaisir parce qu'_il_ répondait à ses attentes inexprimées, inconscientes.  
_Il_ prit un petit moment pour se calmer, fermant à son tour les yeux, respirant le plus profondément possible, tentant désespérément de penser à autre chose.  
Une sensation brûlante sur la joue _lui_ fit rouvrir les yeux.  
Sa main. Il venait de poser sa main sur _lui_, et _le_ fixait de son regard teinté d'incompréhension. _Il_ essaya de reprendre _ses_ esprits au plus vite, lui sourit, à la fois amusé et attendri, et s'avança de nouveau pour cette fois déposer _ses_ lèvres sur les siennes, tendrement, pour un baiser de surface, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus chaste.

Comment il s'était retrouvé nu, allongé sur le lit trônant au milieu de la pièce ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais à ce moment précis, il n'aurait voulu être nulle part ailleurs. Pour rien au monde.  
Il pouvait sentir _son_ souffle caresser chaque parcelle de sa peau, de temps à autre remplacé par _ses_ lèvres fraiches et _ses_ doigts fins. Ceux-ci se frayaient un chemin de plus en plus bas, cajolant ses cuisses divinement fuselées, remontant prudemment vers son intimité, la frôlant à peine, avant de se rediriger vers sa virilité. _Ses_ baisers, de plus en plus insistants, lui faisait perdre la tête. Il n'en pouvait plus. Et lorsqu'il perçut _sa_ bouche entourer son membre gorgé de plaisirs inconnus, il ne put que s'abandonner à toutes ces émotions nouvelles, beaucoup trop intenses pour lui, qui n'avait jamais rien connu de tel jusqu'alors.  
L'extase, moment de bonheur extrême le prit par surprise, quelques instants plus tard, lorsqu'_il_ l'avait fait venir à l'aide de mouvements précis et assurés.

Installé entre ses jambes outrageusement écartées, _il_ ne savait où poser son regard. Sur son torse se soulevant avec difficulté, révélant une respiration laborieuse ? Sur ses yeux à moitié fermés, voilés par le plaisir ressenti ? Sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, rosies par les baisers ? Chaque vision de son corps en sueur _lui_ donnait envie de mettre fin au plus vite à _son_ propre calvaire. Comment avait-_il_ pu tenir jusque là ? _Il_ se le demandait vraiment... Préférant arrêter de trop penser, _il_ se décida finalement à le pénétrer en douceur, faisant montre de toute la patience et la tendresse dont _il_ se sentait capable dans un moment pareil. L'entrée ne se fit pas sans mal, _il_ pouvait voir la douleur peinte sur son visage crispé. Une fois qu'_il_ fut entièrement à l'intérieur, _il_ dut se faire violence pour ne pas jouir immédiatement, tant son étroitesse _lui_ faisait tourner la tête.  
Après quelques minutes, lorsqu'_il_ fut sûr qu'il était prêt à subir _ses_ assauts, _il_ commença de lents va et vients, faisant monter graduellement la passion, le désir dans tout _son_ corps. Ses cris de plaisir ne faisait qu'attiser un peu plus _ses_ envies, et quand l'orgasme se présenta à eux, c'est ensemble qu'ils se laissèrent porter vers des contrées jusqu'alors inexplorées.

**[Au petit matin]  
**

**- Est-ce que ça te plairait de rester ici ?****  
****- Je... Je ne dois pas aller au Jardin, normalement ?****  
****- Si. Sauf si j'en décide autrement. Est-ce que je te plais ?****  
****- Je ne comprends pas...****  
****- Tu es bien ici, avec moi ? Tu as apprécié cette nuit ?**

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne voyait pas où _il_ voulait en venir. A vrai dire, rien n'avait vraiment de sens pour lui. Tout lui semblait compliqué. Extrêmement compliqué. Il devait se concentrer de longs moments pour saisir le sens de certains mots que _son Maitre_ employait, ainsi que la signification de chacun de _ses_ gestes. Pourquoi posait-_il_ délicatement _ses_ doigts sur sa joue ? Pourquoi pressait-_il_ subtilement _ses_ lèvres contre les siennes ? Il ne le savait pas. Il n'en savait rien. Mais il était sûr d'une chose : il aimait ça. Et il voulait qu'_il_ continue, encore et encore.  
Timidement, le rouge aux joues, il souffla

**- Oui...****  
****- Accepterais-tu de devenir mon favori ?****  
****- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que c'est, un favori ?****  
****- Eh bien, c'est celui qui concédera à n'être qu'à moi. ****  
****- Mais... Ce n'est pas déjà le cas ? Ne suis-je pas déjà à vous ?****  
****- Dans l'absolu, oui, mais c'est plus compliqué que ça...**

Et de fait, c'était _beaucoup_ plus compliqué que cela. Le Maitre décida de lui expliquer la situation exacte des Concubins, n'omettant aucun détail, insistant sur certains points quand Dix-Sept semblait perdu.  
Dès leur entrée au Jardin, les jeunes hommes qui le peuplaient avaient été _préparés_ par un des Anciens, et ce dernier régissait la vie de son « protégé ». Celui-ci ne pouvait rien faire sans le consentement de son ainé. Malgré tout, la vie en communauté encourageait les rapprochements entre les membres, et il arrivait fréquemment, pour ne pas dire tout le temps, que certaines attirances physiques voient le jour parmi eux. Ils étaient alors autorisés à satisfaire leurs besoins et leurs envies. Leur asservissement ne leur avait pas enlevé leurs instincts de _mâles_.  
Pour résumer, les Concubins ne pouvaient faire un pas sans l'accord de leur « protecteur », sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de sexe. A ce moment-là, ils avaient le droit de disposer pleinement de leur corps, ainsi que de celui de leur partenaire. Partenaire qui ne pouvait en aucun cas refuser les avances qu'on lui faisait...  
Un seul avait un statut privilégié au sein du groupe. Le Favori. Celui-ci n'avait le droit d'être touché que par le Maitre, et pour éviter toute tentation, il vivait en dehors du Jardin, dans des appartements privés.

**- Je... ****  
****- Oui ?****  
****- J'accepte****  
****- Je peux te demander pourquoi ?****  
****- Parce que... Parce que je ne veux appartenir qu'à vous...**

La réponse _le_ fit sourire. Ce jeune homme était définitivement différent de tous les autres.

**- Ton odeur... On dirait un mélange de miel et d'orange... Ca... sent bon...****  
****- Me... Merci...****  
****- Sais-tu comment on dit « Sentir bon », en Japonais ?****  
****- Non...****  
****- Kaoru...**


End file.
